Miss Missing You
by Merlin Crane Winchester
Summary: Au, Based off the song by Fall-Out-Boy, freshman Sam encounters Gabriel Novak-a flirtatious and utterly unavailable senior. Friendship grows between them, and romance ensues. Warning for some pain later on. This is my first published story *here*. Apologies if updates take forever, school is life consuming
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy."

Sam awoke as something hard hit his once sleeping form

"Geez...what in the…"

"School, sleeping beauty."

"Wait...where…"

"Colorado. It's about 7. Get up."

"Wait...what…?"

"Your name is Sam Winchester, you're a freshman, you're a fucking nerd, and you're also late. You caught up now?" Dean said, yanking the covers off him rather ruthlessly

"...Jerk." Sam muttered, rolling out of bed unwillingly

"Bitch." Dean responded affectionately,his gaze softening into a slight smile, glaring teasingly "Get that hair under control."

"I try."

"Not hard enough. You look like you're in a L'oreal commercial."

"Shut up." Sam said, smiling a bit and grabbing a grey shirt from his duffel . It was already half-way through the school year, so there wasn't much point in creating a show during his arrival. Nobody would care, and they would end up moving sooner or later. They always did.

"Sam."

"What?" Sam said, interrupted from his thoughts

"I'm goin over to the Novak's, you know, to walk with them. I'll send someone for you in a bit."

"Yeah, okay. They sound nice." Truth was, Sam had no idea who the Novaks were. Dean had immediately made friends with the rich neighbors they had suddenly gotten. Normally he would suspect it was for the free rides and fancy meals, but Dean finally seemed genuinely interested in being a legitimate friend with their family, instead of using them like free money dispensers.

He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, getting up to wash his face and brush his teeth. He didn't need to save much time, there wasn't anything he needed to bring yet, except for maybe a pencil. It didn't matter anyways.

The door suddenly slammed shut, announcing the arrival of someone into the house. Sam froze, his toothbrush half out of his mouth. It was probably Dean. Probably.

"Herroo?" Sam said, from behind his toothbrush before removing it

"Dean?"

No answer.

Sam stalked back into his bedroom, looking around the corner of his bedroom suspiciously to see someone stalking through the kitchen, checking the cupboards. That was not Dean.

That was not Dean.

He hid back behind the door, his eyes wide with fear.

Damnit, already...someone breaking and entering...Damnnit.

He scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon. Almost everything was boxed up, except for a few trophies, but they were too far…

DAMNIT.

He finally settled on a heavy dictionary as a crash issued from the kitchen, followed by a surprised yelp. Now was his chance, while the thief was distracted with his own blunder.

Mustering his courage, He ran out from behind the door, holding the dictionary above his head.

"No, wait, I…"

The person was cut off, hitting the tile with a dull thud. Panting, Sam rolled him over with a hesitant toe. The person had blonde, almost shoulder length hair slicked back professionally, but not so much that it looked greasy. He was short, shorter than Dean, and looked definitely older, more professional. Why was someone this nicely dressed breaking in-

The person groaned slightly, turning their head to look at him curiously, mischievously. Sam grabbed the phone in sudden worry, remembering he hadn't called the police

"Hey there, cutie."

"Shut up, I'm calling the police."

"Nice underwear."

Sam said nothing, but blushed a furious red at the comment, making a mental reminder to put on pants before planning to apprehend a thief. Were all criminals this flirtatious?

"You've got ways with a book." the person said, giving a slight eyebrow raise before squeezing his eyes shut in pain, bringing a hand to his face "Jesus Christ, that hurt. Don't do that again."

Sam paused for a moment, his hand pausing over the phone "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Do you feel flattered?" The person said, giving another suggestive eyebrow raise

Sam said nothing again, his face heating again in embarrassment.

"Could you...not call the police…?" The man said, reaching up to grab the phone. Sam dropped it in surprise, grabbing the dictionary again

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam swung the book at the person, hitting his hand

"Ouch...woah there...come on...Sam...right?"

"How do you know my…"

"I'm Gabriel."

"Is that supposed to mean something?!" Sam raised the book above his head again

"NO No...no…" Gabriel said, holding up his hands in defense "No, your brother sent me. Now stop hitting me! I know I'm certainly hit-able, but you don't need to be so forward."

"...What…?"

"Gabriel Novak. I'm Gabriel Novak."

Sam closed his eyes, suddenly remembering Dean's parting words

"_I'll send someone over… _"

He set down the dictionary, avoiding Gabriel's gaze "Sorry. I'm...Sam…I thought you broke in…"

"Help me up, and I'll forget it all."

Sam extended a hand, humiliated "I should probably get on some…"

"Yeah, you should. Not that you don't look great without them."

Sam just walked away quickly to his room, pulling on a pair of jeans uncomfortably. Seriously, couldn't Gabriel just tone down the flirtatiousness for even a second? It was thoroughly uncomfortable...not to mention, annoyingly good. Evidently, he had practice.

He pulled on a sweatshirt, feeling more self-conscious, and grabbed his backpack, heading out to meet a smug Gabriel

"Dean doesn't hear about this, right?"

"Hey, if he asks, I can't deny him rightful information. You should clean up that glass in the kitchen, by the way. It's kind of uncomfortable…"

Sam closed his eyes putting a hand to his forehead "Just leave it. We're late anyway."

Gabriel shrugged, opening the door for Sam "Out you go, princess."

"You too now? My hair isn't that long."

"Fine, fine. Sammy?"

"No."

"Sure, okay. How about...hm...Baby?"

"Someone's watched Dirty Dancing too much. You gonna give me dancing lessons now?"

"I might just." Gabriel said, smirking while he shamelessly looked Sam over for the about 6th time since they had met

"Do you like making me feel uncomfortable?" Sam said, curling into his hoodie just a bit

"It's my new favorite past time. It's hard not to. And you just wait, I'll have a nickname for you in the next week. You're a freshman right?"

"Yep."

"Wouldn't have guessed. You carry yourself like you older. Not by that much, but it's noticeable."

"I hear that a lot."

"I'm a senior, by the way. Got a bunch of classes with Dean. He's pretty nice." Gabe said, jogging ahead to meet the not-to-far-away Dean "Nice to meet you Sammy!"

"Mm." Sam responded, staring at the ground despondently. As usual, Dean had immediately made friends with a good crowd, unlike himself. He felt that usually he was left with the nerds, the outcasts, the freaks. The contrast between them usually surprised people, how open, attractive Dean could be related to a geeky, leggy freshman. And it didn't help.

"I'm sorry about my brother…"


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by relatively fast, the incident with the dictionary long forgotten until they arrived home to see glass all over the kitchen floor. Sam took the blame immediately, claiming that he dropped a glass of water and forgot to pick it up. Gabriel didn't tell Dean about any of it, so he figured it was only fair to do the same. It remained a mystery, however, why Gabriel had even been snooping through their cupboards in the first place...Maybe Sam wasn't completely wrong with his immediate assumption of Gabriel being a intruder.

And so, it wasn't easy to lock away the embarrassing memory into the depths of his mind, to forget it completely. The vivid images still played through him, causing him to curl into a ball in his bed in sudden regret of that one day. His hands would clench like claws, driving his nails into his palms as he lived that day over and over again. Regretful stupidity plagued him, just as it did in former years spent in Missouri or Wisconsin. Apathy wasn't his enemy, but rather, the lack of. He overthought every moment of this one interaction, and every time felt a deep, internal hatred for his socially awkward ways. No wonder Gabriel was only Dean's friend. No wonder his name had been forgotten already on the 2nd week of his school-going, no wonder he had left what he had culminated in the last state…It was a neverending cycle.

Only, this cycle hadn't been what ruled him completely. Oregon had been an exception where he had flourished. Kevin, Charlie, and Jess….yes, Jess...she was a good memory. Memories of knowing he was being loved, of knowing that people understood, and that he wasn't alone, that was what he savored in those moments of painful regret. That's what kept him emotionally alive, what kept him from tearing himself apart.

So, by the end of the week, he felt relatively stable. Successfully he had ignored the pleading cries of the memory telling him to once more collapse into self hatred. And when Dean asked him to come out of his room and enjoy the delightfully hot Colorado day, Sam accepted the invitation-pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was strange for spring,but the temperature had somehow gotten it's way into the mid 60s. So they decided to head down to the local pool.

"You okay, Sam? You're seeming skittish lately." Dean said, pulling on a shirt himself

"Eh...just...school." Sam replied with a shrug, staring at the ground

"Hey. HEY. Sammy. Listen to me, okay?" Dean said, taking his shoulders "Don't let everything from last time just stay inside you and fester. Don't dwell on it too much, okay?"

Sam nodded, his mouth twitching up slightly. Dean didn't usually give pep talks, so it was nice when he did, and meant it.

"Pool now, yeah?"

"Yeah...yeah…"

The sun beat down on the blindingly white concrete. One wouldn't normally expect 60 degree weather to heat something so hot, but air weather was irrelevant to the heat of the material. Something inside the concrete itself powered the endless foot-pain of pool-goers. It was the one living hell of even going to the community pool, besides the community factor. But community was tolerable in comparison. Community could work together on occasion. Community _united_ against this soul cause of minor foot burns. It was agreed among everybody that nobody enjoyed the unending pain of heated pool concrete.

Nobody except for Gabriel. Somehow, seeing people flee from the simmering concrete was the most entertaining thing. More entertaining than old Michael Jackson music videos played endlessly until nobody in the house could stand him, or commercials for Old Spice. It was a new form of pranking, for which he could never be blamed-heated concrete wasn't his fault...

And so a job at the pool was in order. Endless entertainment, scantily clad people, and the role of god over pool-goers? The offer was too good to pass up. And starting early in the year was his goal-when people didn't expect anything to get above lukewarm, not even their social lives.

He was there now-in a high white chair, overseeing mobs of people checking in to their doom. And he was loving every second of the anticipation.

All until he saw Dean Winchester in the line. New, popular Dean. Friend Dean.

He had to put the concrete on hold. Good impressions were worth more than fun and entertainment, right?

"Heeeey Dean-o."

"Hey! Gabriel!" Dean grinned, his face crinkling up in appreciation of being recognised. They both treated their acquaintanceship as if they had been friends for a long time-which wasn't particularly great...but it wasn't bad either. It worked, for now.

And then, Gabriel noticed Sam. Sam, in tow with Dean Winchester.

He had kind of stupidly hoped they wouldn't meet again; Sam seemed a bit too uncomfortable in his presence, and that wouldn't play out good with anybody. They'd call him a bully, or maybe just abusive. With his luck, he'd be accused as gay.

Not that it wasn't completely untrue-it was just better to have those things not spread around the school. His allies weren't especially the accepting type.

"...And Sammy too! Pantsless once more!"

Sam was staring at the ground in silence, a small, nervous smile barely visible.

"...Pantsless?" Dean said quizzically

"Eh, it's a joke between me and Sam-a-roo here." Gabriel played off, leaning Sam jokingly. The kid was freaking beast for a freshman-basically 6 feet tall already. He was surprised with himself for not noticing before.

"Don't call me that." Sam muttered, his voice coming off worried.

Dean shrugged and moved on to pay their entrance into the pool while Gabriel scampered off to his lifeguard post, climbing up and draping the red pool-floaty thing across himself. So far, he hadn't missed much-two kids were in the water, but he usually felt bad for the kids. What he was really interested in was the reactions of Samoose and the Deanster. Response to pain really reflected some personality.

But, surprisingly, neither of them reacted. Just, complete, utter deadpan. Walking. Getting into the water. Maybe they talked about it hurting a bit when they got in the pool, but he couldn't hear them.

There had only been a few like that. But it was pretty disappointing, honestly, did these two have any character?

He rested one leg on the other and adopted a sort of scowl, watching what meager amount of people come inside. It didn't feel nearly as fun anymore-he had lost this day to the Winchesters, because they were just too adorable to not feel bad for. When they left, maybe things would lighten up. Jesus….

"Gabriel? Is it as hot up there as it is down here?"

Gabriel turned abruptly at the sound of the little-no, massive-twerp below him.

"I'm sure it's hotter because of you, Sammy."

"Ha ha."

"I'm not joking."

"Whatever."

Gabe smirked at the scowling teen, looking up when…

Oh dang.

"Oh Gaaaabriel." she purred "Who is this kid you're talking to? I don't think of you as someone who would give encouraging speeches to children."

"Kali, I talk to who I want, I'm just independant that way."

"I love it when you're independant."

"Cute, Kali."

Kali smiled, climbing slowly up the lifeguard stand, as seductively as could be possible. She was tall, brunette, and had skin the color of perfectly toasted toast. She evidently knew this because she flaunted as much was possible without going fully nude.

Today she was wearing an orange bikini with black lace that couldn't be good for any sort swimming purposes. It wasn't much different from anything she wore at school-if anything, it was slightly more conservative than usual.

"You look nice."

"You look better." She whispered, sitting on his lap and snuggling into his chest, her hands wandering in a way that was making him uncomfortable

"Umm...yeah...Dean's calling me." Sam muttered quietly, making Gabriel snap back to reality.

"No! I mean...no?" Gabe said, gently picking Kali up and dropping her not so gently to the ground. Sam was already gone though…

"Gabriel, what the f ck?!" Kali yelled from her awkward and somehow more revealing position on the ground "Is that how you treat ALL your girlfriends?!"

"You're not my girlfriend."

"Oh honey, but you wish."

_Actually not really. _"Are you sure that's not your thoughts?" Gabe pulled off smoothly, provoking her to bite her lip and roll her eyes-and thankfully not continue to harass him.

He tried to go back to people watching, as usual, but he felt stuck on Sam. Sam, not quite tanning, not quite talking to anyone. Awkward, lonely, intriguing Sam. Poor, poor Sam.

He was well muscled, Gabriel noted, but his introverted and uncomfortable posture didn't really do anything for him. His hair looked good in the sun though-nice and brown-gold. Soft looking.

He barely noticed the day go by. No one drowned or anything, so nothing marked a significant amount of time passing. All he had done was watch Sam sort of randomly. But Sam had left sort of early, evidently because Dean had...disappeared. No doubt somewhere in the masses of women in the deep end.

Hm.

Sam left Gabe after the incident with Kali-things had gotten way too awkward way too fast. Clingy girlfriend indeed. Geez.

He didn't quite understand why it bothered him so much, but it was kind of rubbing him the wrong way. So he ended up leaving the pool altogether, not long after letting Dean know. It wasn't like Dean was being any less irritating, hitting on every living thing in the area. So, he left to seek refuge, alone.


End file.
